the clique pick chapter one
by shouter143
Summary: its freshman year and the pc are ready to rule the school. what happens when another clique has the same idea
1. Chapter 1

The clique pick

Summary

Massie and the PC are finally starting high school, and even though they're freshmen they're ready to run the school. But what happens when another clique has the same idea?

Block estate

3:45 pm

Aug. 17th

"EH MAH EW" Massie squealed flopping down onto her purple comforter.

"It's not THAT bad!" said Alicia Riviera stamping her foot. "Yeah" said Dylan chiming in. "that outfits at least a 7.5" The PC had been at the Block estate picking out clothes for the first day of school. Obviously they had to look perfect, it was their first day of high school! They would tryout outfits on the massiquin, which was a life size version of Massie. Every year her parents Kendra and William would get her a new custom made massiquin for her birthday so she wouldn't have to try on clothes. Massie looked at the black Tina Turk mini-dress on the massiequin and rolled her eyes. Her friends were so clueless sometimes. "leesh, that outfit is slutty. Even an LBR (loser beyond repair) would know not to wear that on the first day of school. "Hey!" said Claire obviously offended at the LBR comment. She herself had been considered an LBR when she moved to Westchester, until Massie took her under her wing of course. "Oh come on Claire, don't be so sensitive." Kristen said punching Claire in the arm playfully. "Ugh" Massie groaned. Who knew it could be so hard to pick out an outfit! "Okay, try this" Massie got up and walked over to the closet. _"_hmmmm" said Massie tapping her finger on her chin. "try this Leesh" she said pulling out a pair of green silk shorts and a white knit sweater. "if you wear the sweater off the shoulder it'll show just enough skin without being…you know..slutty'' said Kristen. She added the last part quietly trying not to upset Alicia. "Yeah, plus the sweater is lose so your boobs wont stretch out my shirt" said Massie with a smirk. Alicia snatched the outfit out of Massie's hand. "fine" she said her look hardening. "okay Kuh-laire next!" Massie said clapping her hands together. Claire shifted her eyes uneasily. Massie frowned, "Kuh-laire do you even _want _to look good at BOCD?" "Massie I don't even know if want to go to BOCD. Or high school period!" Massie arched one perfectly tweezed eyebrow making Claire squirm under her gaze. "its just that what if we aren't, you know" "do you words _taste _good?" "uh no" Claire said in a small voice. "Then spit them out!" Massie snapped. "what if we aren't popular!" Claire blurted. The room fell silent. All the girls remained quiet for a few moments then all at once started laughing hysterically. All except Claire. "oh kuh-laire don't be stupid. There's no chance of that happening. Okay? Now back to clothes." Massie turned back towards her closet but she wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about how she and Claire were so…_alike. _Massie shivered at the thought. Of course in some ways Claire and Massie were total opposites like the North Pole and the Sahara desert. But in some ways they were totally in sync. All through 8th grade Massie had acted cool collected and most of all excited for freshman year. At graduation she had managed not to get sweat stains on her BCBG silk dress, thanks to a generous amount of Secret Va Va Vanilla deoderant. She had been able to convince everyone that she was so excited to be leaving OCD prep even though she was sad and terrified that her time there was coming to an end. And the hardest part of it all she had managed to act as if her summer had dragged on forever even though really it flew by way too fast. And now Claire had just voiced the cause of all her fears. High school was so big filled with upperclassmen, what if the PC didn't rule BOCD. Massie tried hard to shake that though from her head but it just wouldn't go away. Massie didn't know what she would do without the PC. BOCD had so many new people, what if her friends found a new alpha, and she would have to find a new clique. And what if she couldn't. Massie blocked this thought out for the time being. WHOOP her iphone buzzed with a new text message. When Massie looked at her screen her heart skipped a beat. DARRINGTON: HEY MASS. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW J. Massie swiped her fuchsia thumb across the screen sending a quick reply. Massie: FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL TOGETHER. YOU BETTER LOOK CUTE ;) WITH THE PC G2G XOXO Massie loved talking to her crush derrick Harrington. Ever since 8th grade the two had been flirting. They even lip-kissed on one of the school's camping trips! Massie snapped back to reality. "okay Claire" she reached into her closet with one perfectly manicured hand and pulled out a blue silk jersey dress. "wear these with those black boots from DSW " Massie said DSW like she would say thrown up worms. Claire took the outfit without speaking. Massie just rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet. "umm Kristen wear this" she said handing her an emerald green tunic, a black cropped jean vest, and a pair of tiny white washed shorts. "Wear them with your gold sandals! You know the ones from juicy!" said Dylan. "Aaaand Dylan" Massie said. "how about this" she said holding up a slim fitting scoop neck navy dress. "with your gray Tory Burch pumps." She said smiling. Dylan's emerald eyes lit up in awe at her alpha's fashion sense. "EH MEH PERFECT!" she said hugging Massie hard. "okay okay. " Massie untwined herself from Dylan's embrace. Alicia looked down at her watch and gasped "The mall closes in two hours! Come on Dylan!" "What!" said massie. Dylan looked at Massie apologetically "Sorry mass" she said. Alicia didn't say a word. "ugh whatever." WHOOP another text came in but it wasn't Massie's phone, it was Claire's. Claire's blue eyes widened "Oh my gosh I totally forgot, I have a dinner with Cam tonight." "Are you kidding me?" Massie scoffed. " "Im sorry" Claire stared at her feet. "But I'll be back for the sleepover!" "Yeah us too!" Dylan said. Massie looked at Kristen expectantly. "I have some homework to catch up on" "But its summer!" Massie stomped her foot." "I know but I have a scholarship to keep, homework never stops for me!" Massie rolled her eyes "Ugh whatever. Ill see everyone at the sleepover. Don't' be late" she said her eyes narrowing. And with that the PC left. Massie lay back down on her bed with a sigh. She patted the spot next to her and her white pug bean happily jumped onto the bed. "Bean?" The puppy barked in response. "You think we'll be popular right?" arf arf . Bean barked. Massie stroked beans back lightly and the puppy let out a sigh of contentment. If only life were really that easy, if Massie could be made content just by getting a treat or scratched behind the ears. Of course if someone actually tried to scratch her behind the ears she would punch that person in the nose. But still the point remained the same. She needed to relax, there was no point in worrying about something that was nawt going to happen. She whipped out her cell phone and hit speed dial number 5. It rang twice before a cheery woman answered, " Block estate spa, hello Mrs. Block how can I help you?" "get the masseuse ready and a hot steam treatment. Ill be down in five."

XXXXX

G.L.A.M headquarters

5:05 pm

Aug. 17th

Gabriella de Santos let her head rest on the back of the plush white chair she sat in. One foot was submersed in warm jasmine scented water, and the family's nail tech. Maria was gently scrubbing non-existent calluses off her other foot. She was surrounded by three of her best friends and tomorrow she would be starting her rule as alpha at BOCD. This was the way to end the summer. Gabriella loved spending her days in G.L.A.M HQ. Her parents had built HQ for her and her friends Lauren, Avery, and Macy. HQ was a massive Spa on the Santos's ranch. The building was styled as a rustic old-fashioned Barn but inside only the best and the newest equipment was allowed. The walls were a soft shade of lilac while the carpet and tile were glossy and white. When you walked into the lobby there were two white couches so you could relax while your spa treatments were being prepared. In front of you was a glass desk with a smiling receptionist to help you check in for you appointment. And to your left were purple ceiling to floor beads that you had to walk through to get to the actual spa part of the facility. In the lobby the lights were bright and fluorescent but in the treatment room the rooms were dark, lit only by jasmine and vanilla candles. Speakers cleverly hidden by another waterfall played soothing sounds like birds and the ocean, or your favorite hits like Justin bieber and ke$ha. Gabriella stretched out her legs kicking her foot out of the water and splashing water on the floor and on Maria. She sat up and flipped her glossy dark curls over her shoulder. The rest of G.L.A.M did the same ready for whatever their alpha had to say. "Ahem" Gabriella cleared her throat. "okay as you all ah- viously know tomorrow school starts." The group let out a series of excited squeals. "annnd its our first year in highschool!" another round of squeals. "and were going to be the group everyone's talking about, but as the school's new it group we can nawt be single! So I've been scouting out suitable boys who'll be going there next year." The girls whispered and giggled. "settle down. So the boys I have decided on are Josh Hotz, Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, and Derrick Harrington."


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXX

BLOCK ESTATE

5:15 AM

AUG. 18TH

"Massie dear" Kendra Block whispered quietly. "Honey, time to wake up"

Massie groaned and rolled over, ignoring her mother. "Massie, its your first day of school, wake up." This got Massie's attention. She sat strait up, immediately awake and alert. "Thanks mom" she chirped. She dragged herself out of bed and nearly tripped over a sleeping Alicia. Maneuvering her way around the rest of the pc, who had spent the night, she flipped on the light switch. She was met by a series of groans and mumbles to turn off the light, and five more minutes. " Come awn! We have gawt to get ready for school! This tricked worked just as well on the pc as it did on Massie. They were up and moving faster then you could say Prada. When she was sure the girls weren't going to go back to sleep on her she grabbed her phone and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She checked the clock 5:30 am. They would need to leave in an hour, not much time. She flipped the handle to hot and hopped on the counter. While waiting for the water to heat up she unlocked her phone and sent a quick txt to Derrington.

Massie: hey : ) rise and shine sleepy.

Derrick: Mass. It's 6 Am

Massie: 5:45 ;)

Derrick: go back to sleep block

Massie: puh-lease you don't thing I look this good without SOME work

After that derrick quit responding. Ugh boys Massie thought to herself. She stepped out of her shower feeling new and refreshed. She wrapped a soft lavender color towel around her tiny waist and slipped on her powder pink push up from Victoria's secret. She stepped out of the bathroom door a cloud of steam billowing behind her. Her bedroom was cold compared to the bathroom so she hurried to her closet to get dressed. She threw open the doors of her closet; pulling the outfit she had picked out the day before. A charcoal silk BCBG tunic with three quarter sleeves, a pair of white washed miss me jean shorts, and a pair of purple Prada pumps. 30 minutes later Massie's hair was brushed and curled to glossy perfection. Her face was bronzed and blushed, her lashes curled and coated with a layer of MAC mascara. She finger ironed a few wrinkles out of her tunic. "sooo, how do I look?" Massie said twirling slowly so the girls could admire her outfit." Alicia spoke up first "so cute, I'd say at LEAST nine poing sev-uhn!" Massie mock pouted. "What can I do to be 9.9?" "Here" Kristen said , handing her a pair of big Gucci sunglasses. "perf" said Dylan. "10.1!" Claire said. "everyone's going to be so jealous" Massie said with a smirk. "Point" Alicia said holding up one finger. Alicia stepped up next, modeling her outfit. "too cute!" Dylan said giving Alicia a high five. Kristen analyzed the outfit before saying, "I gotta admit leesh you look gooood" Alicia smile-thanked Kristen and did a little curtsy. "I have good taste."said massie nodding her approval. After the rest of the girl's outfits had been rated at least a 9 or above (with the exception of Claire who had gotten an acceptable 8.8) they headed downstairs to wait for Isaac. They took the extra time to discuss the upcoming year but they had to be quiet so they didn't wake her family. " do you think there will be any cute boys?" Kristen whispered. "Opposite of no!" Alicia giggled whispered, high fiving Claire. Massie rolled her eyes "guys we can nawt still be high fiving each other." Claire's cheecks reddened but Alicia just stared at Massie, bored. Dylan picked at the cuticle of one perfectly manicured nail. "we ah-viously have to pick out the best seats, and the best table. I hear BOCD had the kah-utest little café for lunch." "shouldn't be hard." Kristen said. "Everyone knows who we are. They wont dare touching the good table." "Cha-yea" Alicia agreed. "Everyone is gonna be so jealous" Claire giggled into her hand. "Given" Massie said holding up her finger like Alicia. The girls burst into hushed giggles, just as Isaac pulled into the driveway.

XXXXX

GABRIELLA'S ESCALDE

7:15 AM

AUG. 18TH

Gabriella slid into the seat of the black Escalade. The seat was warm and the leather was soft and buttery. Everything about the Escalade invited her in like a new pair of UGGS on a cold winter day. She breathed in deeply inhaling the scent of the car. It smelled like a mix of new car and the warm cinnamon of James's Ralph Lauren cologne. She relaxed back against the seat letting her head rest. She didn't even worry about squishing her perfect blowout. Her new Pantene hairspray would hold it . "Where to first Mrs. Santos?" she thought for a moment. Avery lives closer but Lauren was her beta, she better Pick her up first, out of respect. "Lauren's please James" Gabriella cooed sweetly. "Yes Mrs. Santos" James took off down the street. Once they were on their way Gabriella put up the screen to block off James so he couldn't hear their conversation. She unzipped her bag and brought out her clipboard. The clipboard had a piece of paper on it with the days goals listed in order by priority, most important first. As an alpha she was nothing if not organized. They pulled into a long paved driveway and Gabriella realized they had arrived. She shot a quick txt to the rest of her friends warning them they were on their way. Then she sent one just to Lauren.

Gabriella: were here bitch get out here ; )

Lauren: okay okay, im coming gawsh hehe

Gabriella: hurry

Gabriella threw her phone back into her Prada fairy bag when Lauren came outside. She jumped into the seat next to her and Gabriella tapped on the screen to let James know they could go. After the rest of the girls had been picked up Gabriella pulled out the clipboard again. At the top of the paper in loopy cursive letters were the words 'the list'. None of the girls had to ask what it was they already knew. Unlike most of the cliques they came in contact with they didn't just expect to be popular. They always had goals, plans, and strategies to claw their way to the top. Before she went over the list Gabriella handed each of the girls a Starbucks coffee and a low fat banana nut muffin. Then she started reading from the top of the list

**THE LIST**

**1: FIND BOYFRIENDS (CUTE/POPUALR)**

**EX: DERRICK HERRINGTON**

**2: GET GOOD TABLE AT LUNCH**

**EX: NEAR A WINDOW OR WITH A VIEW**

**3: STRIP ANY CLIQUE OF THEIR THRONE**

**EX: HUMILLIATE OR GET IN TROUBLE**

**4: RULE THE SCHOOL**

**EX: CONTINUE AS USUAL :) **

When she had finished there was a moment of silence then the girls praised their alpha with applause and "you go girls". "Thanks thanks, it was nothing" Gabriella said accepting their praise, a warm fuzzy feeling rose up in her stomach just like it always did when her apla-ness was at work. At the beginning of middle she had been part of another clique, but she had just been another member, not even a beta. Sure it was great to be included no matter what but it was nothing compared to being the alpha. Now she didn't even know how she could go on not being an alpha. She swore silently to herself that she would never go back to being just another member. The car rolled to a stop and Gabriella realized they were there. "Okay ladies" she said getting out of the car. "lets do this" they all said in union. Then they strutted in sync through the doors of BOCD.


End file.
